Saints Row: Heroes
by Spider-God
Summary: The Boss decides to tell the girls how much he cares about them.


The shrill ring of a phone was not the best thing to wake up to, especially when one was suffering from a slight hangover.

"This better be important."

The sound of a drill was the immediate response before a voice responded. "Hey Lin, got a hot ride that just came in. Thought you might wanna check it out..." The excited voice of the Westside Rollerz mechanic, Donnie chirped.

Lin pulled the phone from her ear, pressed it to her chest and groaned before pressing the phone back to her ear and responding "Sure, how long you gonna have it?" she somehow managed to ask without gritting her teeth.

"Till three."

Again she pulled the phone away to check the time. "Jesus Donnie, it's nine in the morning!" she snapped into the phone.

The drill was still going. "Oh...uh, yeah, sorry-"

"I'll drop by later, think you can manage not to destroy it before I get there?" She cut him off, not in the mood to hear him stutter an apology, plus she had to stay on his good side if she wanted to stay close to Price and Sharp.

Her teasing put him at ease...so easily manipulated. "Sure! That's cool! Maybe after-"

"I gotta go, talk to you later." She hung up before Donnie could finish yet another attempt to ask her out.

She closed her eyes in hopes of sleep returning to her, but movement next to her already told her there would be no more sleep to be got.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this Donnie kid has a thing for you." she felt soft kisses making their way up her left arm, the movement making her smile.

"What makes you think that?" she loved teasing him, and he made it so easy...

The kisses reached her shoulder. "That's the forth time this week he's called you while we're in bed." he said between kisses.

She couldn't help the short giggle that escaped her lips. So, so very easy... "I get a lot of calls from different people, don't see you getting your boxers in a twist cause of them..."

"Even if I was wearing boxers, that's not the reason they would be in a twist." he mumbled against her neck, taking his time in that area.

She rolled her eyes as the sensation of his mouth on a tender spot he was all to happy to take advantage of since he found it made her body flame, erasing her bad mood from her abrupt wake up call. She could feel him grin against her skin, especially when she moved her hand to his shoulder that was hovering over her, digging her fingers into his skin.

"You going to grin all day, or you gonna-" He cut her off with his lips pressing lightly against hers.

She moved her hands to wrap around his neck, securing him to her, then deepened the kiss. He cupped her face with one hand, the tips of his fingers gently brushing some of her hair that fell into her eyes away while his other hand was pressed against the mattress, supporting himself up and keeping his whole weight off her, just allowing some of his weight to press her into the mattress.

There was no clothes separating their bodies from their activities from the previous night, so she could feel every part of him, feel his surprisingly solid torso press against her chest, their breathing almost matching breath for breath, the scars from various battles and events unknown to her scratched her skin here and there,, but her attention was more focused on the very solid rod she felt at the bottom of her stomach.

"Asked, and answered..." She whispered when they broke away for air, feeling giddy when he smirked down at her, so giddy, she pushed him off her and climbed on top of him. "Before we go further," She whispered as she lowered her face closer to his, "do you know where we are?"

The bedroom they were in wasn't familiar, her memories from the previous night were messy thanks to the excessive drinking that had been done the previous day, but memories of this and that flashed in her memory. Memories of various drinks, a bar she barely frequented, a bathroom where she was pressed against the wall of a stall in a compromising position, laughing and the tearing off of clothes from her body and another's.

She snapped from her memories to gaze back at him as he stared at her perplexed, one eyebrow raised. She knew what was going through his head.

You ask that now?!

He finally looked away from her, staring around the incredibly clean room, the only mess consisted of their clothes thrown in various spots, like her underwear hanging off the curtain pole. The rest of the room was white with very light colours mixed in.

White carpet, light blue walls, wooden frame with a light brown incredibly densely filled duvet as well as various pillows, some fallen off the bed or barely hanging on and the rest was obvious furniture one would find in a bedroom, al made out of the same wood as the bedframe.

"My best guess...a hotel? When did we go to a hotel?" he frowned, looking like he was trying to break through the mess of his own memories.

Lin felt her amusement disappear. "Question is, how did we get here?" He didn't have a car, he preferred to hijack other peoples cars and unless he liked them, he abandoned them completely wrecked. She pushed herself off him and started gathering her clothes. "We better not have used my car." she muttered, looking for her right shoe.

He just sat up in bed watching her move around the room. "You're leaving?"

She turned to face him, not caring her whole body was exposed. They had seen each other naked plenty of times before already. She couldn't help it as her gaze wandered over his body though, taking in his scars, his muscles and his appearance in general.

How he had no girlfriend before she met him, she didn't know. He had dark brown short wavy hair that he ran his fingers through when he was frustrated, dark blue eyes that seemed to be capable of seeing inside ones mind, a near golden healthy tan from exposure to the sun only marred by his various scars and one tattoo of a fleur-de-lys symbol on his neck he got with Johnny some time ago. It would be a lie to say he wasn't good looking, but his eyes were probably the cause of unease. If he was pissed, his glare could make anyone cower. He was able to intimidate anyone with just his eyes, no need for a weapon in hand. He could manipulate anyone just by his eyes. Probably why she found herself in bed with him so often...

"I'm going to make sure my car isn't here. I still have to fix those bullet holes you left in the door." She glared at him, refusing to let herself be seduced by him...again.

He grinned, leaning back against the over plumped pillows. "You were taking your time to leave. That Roller guy woulda been asking why I gave up so easily." he shrugged, still grinning. "I had to make it look real, remember?"

"If you're trying to talk me into bed, you failing horribly." She muttered as she grabbed her underwear and moved to the bed with her pants.

She squealed, a noise she rarely ever made, when a arm snaked itself around her waist, pulling her back onto the bed. Her hair had fallen into her eyes as she felt the pillows shape around her head, one hand gripped her wrists above her head and another hand brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Once her vision was clear, she found herself looking into sparkling dark blue eyes.

"I don't need to talk you into bed..." he trailed off suggestively, grinning at her.

"Horny bastard." she muttered, unable to hide her own smile as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Well you got me in a compromised position..." She wiggled her lower body, feeling how much he appreciated her movement. "What you going to do with me now?" If her car was wrecked, it couldn't get any worse in the next ten minutes or so. She may as well enjoy the privacy of the anonymous room while they had it...plus if it was wrecked, this could be the last time he got lucky in a very long time.

He pressed his lips roughly to hers, moaning when she wiggled again, rubbing him in the same area as before, his breath hitched before he-

The sound of another phone ringing made them both groan.

"Ignore it." She whispered once they broke apart to breathe before moving her lips from his lips, down to his jaw then onto his neck, where she decided to get revenge, knowing full well her neck was littered with evidence of what they had been up to.

"Can't it's Johnny." he muttered, his head lifted to give her better access. He then released her wrists to reach out for the phone.

"You can't fuck without Johnny cheering you on?" she teased, enjoying his low chuckle.

"Yo Gat, bad time." he answered the phone.

"Tell me about it, Dex has a plan to put some hurt on the VK's. You in?" She could clearly hear Gats voice, did that mean he heard Donnie? He hadn't said anything about it...

Lin couldn't help herself as he rolled onto his back and sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. He was clearly torn between both options. She climbed on top of him, enjoying the confused look he gave her. Normally they would break apart if they were talking to anyone, like they thought they could be seen.

"What's he planning?" he said, all the while watching her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the base of his neck, starting off where her work was blossoming. She pressed a light kiss, then pressed the next kiss lower, onto the top of his chest...

"The fuck should I know? He said to meet him at the- fuck where was it..." She could still hear Johnny's voice as she moved lower down his body, being watched all the while as she reached the middle of his stomach

"At the church? His place? Middle of some VK territory? Why don't you call him and find out and I'll meet you-Gah!"" She reached her target, smiling as she heard him take in a sharp breath.

"Kid? You aight?"

"Fucking perfect. I'll meet you at the church in twenty." He continued watching her, she hadn't moved, or stopped her plans. "Make that thirty minutes."

"Kid? What's-" he hung up.

"That's how you want to play it?" he grinned, grabbing her arms and pulling her up his body. "Gotta make this quick. Wouldn't put it past Gat to try tracking my phone."

"You sure you don't want him here to cheer you on?" She smirked as he rolled on top of her again.

One side of his lips curved upwards, but he looked like he was frowning. "You're the one that doesn't want anyone to know we're going out..."

"True, but if Johnny keeps trying to buy you a hooker, I might be tempted to start telling people." she trailed off, gazing into his eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers once more. "We've been together for three months, don't you think it's time?" he asked when breaking apart for air.

"Maybe...but do you want to talk? Or do you wanna fuck?" she grinned, changing the subject as subtly as possible, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Compelling ultimatum..." He mumbled before pressing his lips roughly to hers again.

* * *

I'm thinking of what to name the character.


End file.
